


【昙志、大师兄衍生】欢喜佛缘 pwp

by kisschaos



Category: Wujing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisschaos/pseuds/kisschaos





	【昙志、大师兄衍生】欢喜佛缘 pwp

小和尚下山买米，被朋友闹哄着别了朵红花。路过的少年惊鸿一瞥，心底就藏了一个极致纯粹又脏污不堪的梦。  
少年上山去，本以为只能得一场佛法谈经。却不曾想小和尚被狐精上身，以“欢喜佛当施得天下欢喜”的名号勾得少年佛前一夜颠鸾倒凤。圆圆嫩嫩的脸儿，细细长长的腿儿，还有那白生生的身子，都化在少年怀里。探出的舌尖勾勾缠缠，被人咬住了就黏糊地念“阿弥陀佛”。嘴上讨着饶，手却从领口伸进去，贴着肚皮往下摸。摸到了，就边念着经边盘佛珠似地抠弄。小和尚微抬起下巴，眼神里带着钩子。  
被梦中人勾引的少年哪受得了这些。他做梦，也是没胆子的。小和尚素净的脸，衣领里露出的一点点锁骨和后颈，还有袖口的一点点手腕，就叫他梦遗了好几次。  
他要喷发，却被按住，之前流露出一点高姿态的小和尚现在蜂蜜似的软黏在他身上，去蹭他的脸，去舔他的耳，混沌的水声中，有个细细的人声央求他：“施主，送佛要送到西天.......”  
小和尚生的好，眼儿瞪大了是杏核，弯起来是月牙。他人也好，平时心心念念着他的人不知多少。狐精贪欢，更贪那些射进小和尚嘴里穴里精纯的人气，直把小和尚使得夜夜不得休。激烈之时，还会放小和尚的意识回归，让他惊慌又绵软地哭骂，身下的穴还是由它把控，吸得紧紧。这样的反差总是能撩拨出男人的施虐欲，咬着小和尚的嘴一边安慰一边入得更狠。  
待狐精餍足离去，小和尚哭的眼睛红红，骂的青筋爆出，卷了度牒包袱逃也似的跑了。在某城某镇某山某寺做了个大师兄，下定决心换个人生，性子变得严厉肃穆，那副身子硬生生地练成铜筋铁骨，打起拳来利落潇洒，再抠唆的动作也让他做得漂亮，直叫人移不开眼。  
某年某月某日，他随着方丈出门，被迫旧地重游。那地板那蒲团都是干净的，已成了大师兄的小和尚却仍不敢看，找了借口溜出寺去。不曾想听到了本地流传的一个漂亮和尚的故事。和尚强劲的腿不知怎么发了软，扭到了脚。  
药香中，和尚的细脚腕搭在郎中温暖干燥的手上，巧妙的手劲化解疼痛，对那玲珑的关节的束缚却越来越紧。郎中见和尚皱眉，儒气的胡须下笑得温文，轻声道歉。  
郎中推回和尚的铜板，反道了声谢，不紧不慢的话让和尚唇瓣发抖。  
“举手之劳，莫要挂在心上。”  
“郎中只是感念欢喜佛慈悲，以己身度众生。”


End file.
